


Spider bite

by axrynfrxzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Just a oneshot really, Murder, Other, Short fic bc I suck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrynfrxzer/pseuds/axrynfrxzer
Summary: Just a short oneshot where Widowmaker assassinates Soldier: 76 in the base of Gibraltar





	Spider bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I thought I'd move on from omorashi for a bit and try something new? This isn't one of my best works and it is pretty short but honestly I don't really like 76 and the idea of Widow assassinating him is just yes
> 
>  
> 
> Please send me some requests as I'm running really low on ideas :'))

Tucking a loose string of hair behind her ears, the woman exited the drop ship. With Gabriel's voice in her ear, telling her exactly what to do and where to go, Amélie was prepared for anything. 

The Overwatch base was dead at night. All lights were off, as though an air raid could take place at any given moment of time. Of course, that was what was happening, metaphorically speaking. 

The buildings were large, though blended into large cliff sides of Gibraltar. Doors and windows were visible in some places, clearly not camouflaged enough. A dark chuckle escaped Amélie; this would be a piece of cake. 

As she walked, Amélie ensured her footsteps were light and silent. Rifle in her hand, headpiece covering her eyes, she could sense any human through the walls by heat sensor. Amélie knew Jack would be sleeping in his quarters, and they would be guarded by a series of pass codes and security. Though, Sombra was on the case for that. All security had been down for several minutes. 

Placing her equally icy cold hand on the door, Amélie opened it with ease, silently slipping into the building. With Gabriel still telling her who was awake and nearby, Amélie slunk through the hallways. 

Several moments later, she came across an empty canteen. It was dark, but her headset revealed that a large figure was seated at a table. Presumably because it couldn't sleep. 

"Wilhelm." Gabriel's low voice made Amélie's skin cold, not with fear but with anticipation. "He woke up a little while ago. Looks like he's drinking some kind of tea. Not a threat. Don't get caught."

Amélie crept along the shadows, just passing the large figure of Reinhardt. As she sensed his head look up, quite quickly, she hid back into the shadows, smirking to herself as the man looked around blindly as if he had seen something. Of course he had. But he didn't know that. 

"Stop fucking around. Go and get Morrison!" Gabriel's voice was cold as ice, commanding her to get on with the mission. 

"On it." Barely a whisper, Amélie's voice replied almost silently to Gabriel. Silent enough for Reinhardt to completely miss it. 

Sneaking out of the canteen, Amélie continued to search the area. Directions from Gabriel in one ear, warnings from Sombra in the other. It was too easy. 

As soon as she got to Morrison's quarters, it was instantly obvious somebody had hacked the alarms and security systems. Amélie had to stifle a laugh as she slid her nail through the card slot and it opened up his door. Quiet as a mouse, Amélie entered, shutting the door behind her. 

Inside the room, it was slightly lighter. Light enough to see Jack's scarred, blissfully sleeping face. The man had passed out in his work clothes. There was paperwork all over the bed and floor, and he had obviously passed out from exhaustion. Behind the bed was a large window: Amélie's escape route. The rest of the room was undecorated, practically empty. "Target spotted." Taking her rifle onto her hands, Amélie took aim through her rifle. At that moment in time, Amélie could finally feel emotion. Pure ecstasy was coursing through her veins, making her skin tingle and goosebumps appear on her chest and arms. A sly smile appeared on her face. Jack Morrison, commander of Overwatch, assassinated by Widowmaker with complete ease. The thought almost made her laugh aloud. 

Pushing her thoughts aside, Amélie's finger hovered over the button. She could practically hear Sombra's grin, the stress in Gabriel's mind. It only intensified the desire to shoot the man before her in the fucking head. 

The scope fixated onto Morrison's skull for a moment. Amélie stared at his sleeping face, despising every single feature. Hatred was filling up he body, heating her up from the middle and fuelling her. 

Amélie pulled the trigger. 

\--

The shot was silent. Morrison didn't make a sound. 

It had hit right in the skull, fracturing it and sinking into his brain. 

Amélie studied the wound for a moment. Blood was gushing from the hole, and the bullet was almost impossible to spot through the gathered blood and displaced tissues. Still smirking to herself, Amélie tutted quietly and hit Jack's lifeless face with the back of her rifle. For what he'd done to her so many years ago, Amélie felt no remorse. Not a single ounce of regret, sorrow or even morality. 

Unlocking the window, Amélie lowered herself out of the window. The ship that had dropped her off only minutes ago was lowering to meet her. Grappling hook in hand, she swung it up and latched to the ship. Amélie pulled herself up, and was greeted by Reyes himself. He also wore a sly smile. 

"I'm so proud of you."

For the first time, Amélie felt something new. Pride. She'd done good. 

Re-entering the ship, Amélie tossed her rifle to the side and sinking down onto the small chair waiting for her. 

Amélie had finally accomplished something she was proud of. Revenge on her rapist was always one of her goals, and completing it gave Amélie a new outlook. Finally, that man was gone. His soul had left his body, heartbeat weakly coming to a halt. His entire body was destroyed, and he could never hurt her again. 

The smile didn't leave her face the whole journey back to base.


End file.
